List of Characters
This list lists all the characters (including episodic, minor and animal ones) from Doki. The series contains thousands of characters, who are all anthropomorphic animals. However, a few characters may have nationalities. The series includes the 6 main characters who are known as Team Doki, a group of 6 animal children who go on expeditions to find out what they want to know. The series also has many supporting characters, which include children (boys and girls), young adults and adults. Few of the supporting characters who may have appeared more than once have been featured in guest roles in a few episodes. Main Protagonists (Team Doki) * Doki (Griffin Hook, William Romain) * Mundi (Tara Emo) * Oto (Caden Hughes, Collin Dean, Lukas Engel) * Anabella (Katie Grant) * Gabi (Sarah Sheppard) * Fico (Lucas Kalechstein, Roman Lutterotti) Episodic Characters Season 1 (2013-14) * Lian * Valentina * Francisco * The Two Forester Mans * Zangbu * The Vanilla Bean Merchant * Zeke * Joanna * Benoît * The Two Weasels * Ralph * The Three City Musicians * Mila * The Ballerinas * Mila's Helper * Juan * Miguel * The Piñata Salesman * The Three Mexican Musicians * Opal * Dan-Dan * Chinese Salesman * Talbolt * Marco * Carlos * Leopard Helper * Elisa * Maverick * Jacinta * Ranger Rita * Terry * Jackie * Fortunato * Kaya * Nick * Joel * Tetsuo * The Sushi Salesman * Sue * Peter * Wilbur * Sticks Bamberg * Tariq * Gerardo * The Train Conductor * The Two Argentine Visitors * Mateo * Rosa * Mrs. Diaz * Mr. Anteater * The Anteater Kid * Davey * The Saleskid * Mr. Goat * The Two Monkeys * Anadita * Omar * Claude * The Carnivalists * Digger Season 2 (2015-16) * Wen * Henry * Zachary * Duncan * Guard * Mr. Iguana * Lena * The Fantabulous Fenn * The King * Festival Princesses * Dee * Mr. Lizard * Island People * Luke * Mr. Rat * Madame Rat * Francesco * The Two Foxes * Fishing Judge * Naz * Mr. Ram * Rock Seaward * Bonnie * The Two Sumos * The Fish Salesman * Race Announcer * Cliff * The Excavator Man * Dog Helper * Irish Visitor * Mr. Fox * The Bread Salesman * Liam * Lora * Ms. Sheep * The Two Basketballers * Mr. Raccoon * Russian Person * Chinese Person * The Bubble Tea Salesman * The Lemonade Saleswoman * Dr. Coco * Justine * Pancake Contest Contestants * Mimi * The Mime * Mr. Rhino * Fashion Runway Judge * Victor * Mike * Patty * Mike's Dad * Mr. Platypus * Mr. Leopard * Haley * Rowan * Claire * Emma * Duke Claudius * Duchess Gertrude * Yorick * Chef * Table Server * Anguta * Ralf * Giselle * Walter * Buck * Art Contestants * Guards * Maggie * Head Foreman Bunny * Martin * Khalifa * Didi * Comic Festival Contestants * Kurt * Kurt's Friends * Rico * Showdown Announcer * Richard * Gotcha García * Tomato Festival Contestants * Oliver * Adeline * Domenic * Carrie * The Three Kids Season 3 (2017-19) * Tarun * Baliq * Niriniri * Kara * Mike * The Two Moles * Bill, Gill, Phil and Will * Water Parade Host * Water Parade Spectators * Adjani * Captain * Raul * Aunt Rina * Alan * Johnny * The Sherwood Friar * Sherwood Princes and Princesses * Sailor * Louis * Iv * Footballer Robots * Jacoby * Jorani * Mr. Hamster * Pizza Delivery Man * Gus * Musical Group * Rubber Duck Race Announcer * Mr. Bull * Abigail * Abigail's Grandfather * Dexter * Mr. Mole * Robbie * Mr. Weasel * Carnival Contestants * Art Contest Judge * Contestant Girl * The Mayor * Skate Park Kids * Art Contest Contestants * Daniella * Reporters * Mo * Rosie * Rey * Rosie's Friends * Cyrus * Cristal * Junior * Winnie * City Nursery Kids * Dylan * Little Joe and Big Joe * Becky * Buzz * The Surfers * Mrs. Hamster * Bud * Skunk Helper * The Doctor * Ellon * Mr. Crab * Verity * Ita * Gordon * British Ship Pilot * The London Bridge Controller * The Rabbit Girl * British Visitor * The Two British Picnicists * Daniel * Daniel's Mom * Allison * Desi * Marsha * Boris * Bungee Contestants * Clayton * Melissa * Carlos * Jessie * Oscarlo * Thelma * Golf Guide * The Two Golf Contestants * Zack and Sandra * Cat Judge * Mr. Lynx * Contestants * Cambodian Girl Season 4 (to-be-released) * Emily * Dance Contest Judges * Dance Contest Contestants * Zani * Official * Pip * Frank * Wendy * Doki's Dad * Eduardo * Hot Dog Restaurant Chefs * Mundi's Parents * African Tribe * Oktober Fest Contestants * Stove Salesman * Hot Dog Restaurant Waiter * Pushing Contest Contestants * Pushing Contest Judge * Mirror House Contestants * The Yaguas * Mexican Farmer * Hot Dog Restaurant Workers * The Kid *Electricity Company Workers Stay tuned for more Season 4 characters! Specials (2015-present) * Marcelo * The Two Sailors * Mariana * Luis * Dancer Monkeys * The Maraca Player * The Two Musician Kids * Captain Cuba Roosterfoots * Rowdy and Jacks * Mr. Zebra * The Librarian * David * Siena * The Little Girl * Parker Plucky * Mario * Hat Repairer Man * Coco * Jennifer Ramírez Animal Characters Animals with names *Lancolot *Addy *Ajanta the Talking Parrot *Angelo the Pigeon *Augustine *Cannoli *Dotto *Ducky *Henry *Horatio *Jennifer *Kahusa *Keisha *Lila *Magenta *Mom Duck *Mr. Cookie Whiskers *Nanok *Quinny *Ria *Scruffy *Sharp Clawz *Wooly *Penguin Animals without names * Bumblebees * Camel * Cats * Chickens * Cows * Crabs * Ducks * Elephants * Flies * Frogs * Grizzly Bear * Hippos * Horses * Husky Dogs * Jellyfishes * Komodo Dragon * Lake Fish * Lemurs * Mule * Nile Fish * Paradisaeidae * Penguins * Rabbit * Scorpion * Sea Otters * Sea Turtles * Shark * Sheeps * Squid * Starfishes * Unicorns * Woodpecker Minor Characters * Ericka * Doki's Grandpa Flashback Characters * Baby Fico * Baby Rico Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Episodic Characters